


Mari* x Hero Chapter Only

by OmoriWriteChad



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Further Tags Are Spoilers, Horror, Mild to Moderate Bad Time, Monster - Freeform, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoriWriteChad/pseuds/OmoriWriteChad
Summary: An unfortunate Hero falls into Black Space and encounters frightening things, and also Mari.
Relationships: Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	Mari* x Hero Chapter Only

**Author's Note:**

> There are some extra tags that I could add to this, but they'd be spoiler-y.
> 
> Instead, picture a person holding his arms in the air and wiggling his fingers while shouting, "BEWARE!"
> 
> You've been warned.

>In Headspace, there had been many Kels, Aubreys, Basils, and Heros, one created for each dream cycle as Sunny endlessly struggled with the thing he refused to think about.  
>Almost always Basil would disappear, and the rest would seek him alongside Omori.  
>Always the party met with some awful fate.  
>Whether it was to be defeated in combat and rot away in a dungeon, or perhaps Omori suddenly reset the dream, sending his "friends" plummeting downward to unknown depths as the rug of reality was yanked out from under them.  
>In this cycle, however, by some contrivance of circumstance, it was Hero rather than Basil who found himself ejected from Headspace, and falling into an endless chaotic void known as Black Space.

>Hero awoke alone. The first sight he saw was alien to him, a scramble of chaotic white lines surrounding a rough black circle in the center of his vision.  
>He started awake and sat up, his vision was greeted only by more blackness broken up by vertical white lines.  
>He looked around as his brain attempted to make sense of this visual input, and at length, he realized that these white lines formed the shapes of trees.  
>Looking up, he confirmed that the "black circle" he'd seen was a gap in the trees, surrounded by the white outlines of the foliage.  
>This place was so strange... The white lines notwithstanding, it seemed to be profoundly dark, and yet when Hero looked at his own hands, he found them to be perfectly illuminated, as if by bright sunlight.

>Looking around, Hero gave a tentative, "Hello?..." before hoisting himself to his feet.  
>He had no recollection of how he'd arrived here. They'd been at Basil's house, right?  
>Then he had a thought: "If I'm here, Kel, Aubrey, and Omori must be somewhere nearby."  
>Incidentally, he was incorrect in this thought, but it provided him with an impetus to act.  
>He called out more loudly, "HELLOOOOOO!", then again.  
>The second time he called out, he suddenly realized that he couldn't hear even the faintest bit of an echo or reverberation, as if the substance of this place absorbed all the sound that touched it.  
>A bit unnerved at this, Hero girded himself. He had to find Aubrey, Omori, and his brother.  
>He picked a direction and walked for a long time, occasionally calling out.  
>He was surprised to realize that no matter what angle he viewed these trees from, he could only ever see a white outline of their shape.  
>Having no frame of reference, and starting off already lost, Hero was unsurprised that he remained exactly as lost as when he had started.

>Then, Hero felt a very subtle but familiar tug on the shoulder of his shirt.  
>The feeling was not familiar because Hero felt it often, but rather because it was a feeling that sent his mind into a panic.  
>He'd just walked through a strand of spider web.  
>Stopping and frantically brushing the strand from his shoulder, he patted down and inspected every part of his body to ensure that a spider hadn't stowed away anywhere on his person.  
>If this monochrome forest made him uneasy before, Hero now *really* didn't like it.  
>As he checked himself, he saw a scattering of other spider strands attached to the trees around him.  
>In this place, they looked exactly like the outlines that framed each of the trees, but much much thinner, making them very hard to spot.  
>There were no proper spider webs, however, and mercifully, no actual spiders.

>As Hero proceeded, keeping a careful eye out, he thought he noticed that perhaps the spider strands stretched here and there were becoming more frequent.  
>Hero changed his course, fearing that he might be heading into spider territory. The term "Spider territory" gave him a little shudder as it popped into his head.  
>Walking a while longer, he noticed the strands were definitely increasing in frequency.  
>When Hero noticed an actual cobweb, he decided he needed to double-back.  
>Still walking as he came to this decision, he was about to turn around when his ankle passed through another spider strand, which he hadn't noticed stretched along the ground like a trip-wire.  
>He stopped again, bouncing on one leg as he inspected his foot, ankle, then his leg up to his thigh for good measure.  
>Again satisfied that he was spider-free, Hero was about to depart when he realized something was off.

>With both his bare feet against the ground, he could feel something like movement under his feet.  
>Checking his feet again for spiders, Hero was sure that what he was feeling was a tremble in the ground, and it was getting stronger.  
>Looking around him, Hero felt very exposed. The jet black and stark white that made up this place made him highly visible in his PJs.  
>Then Hero heard something in the distance. He was sure it was the sound of galloping horses, like a rapid cacophony of thumps.  
>He strained to hear the direction of the noise. It grew louder and seemed to come from everywhere.  
>Then he saw it. A tiny movement of something white in the distance. Not a line like the trees, but a white shape.  
>The white object darted sideways and was lost in the trees.  
He did not wait to catch sight of it again. The way it moved gave him... a very very bad feeling, and he ran the opposite way as fast as he could.  
>Hero was not much for running, but was highly motivated in this moment.

>The galloping sound grew louder behind Hero.  
>He ran as fast as his unathletic body could carry him, and the galloping grew louder still.  
>He refused to look. In his mind, he could clearly see the image of an enormous spider at a full run, the weight of its leg-falls making a sound like multiple horses, but he refused to look.  
>The sound grew louder, seeming to be right behind him now.  
>Already wheezing from his mad dash, Hero finally looked.  
>The last image in his conscious mind was that of a spider's underside, black, with eight legs stretched outwards in a span twice the length of Hero's body as it leapt at him.  
>He didn't quite have time to scream before everything went black.

>When Hero regained consciousness, he was blinded by a white light.  
>Blinking groggily, he tried to look around and waited for his eyes to adjust to the glare.  
>As his mind continued to wake, he realized that the whiteness that filled his vision wasn't a bright light, but rather a series of chaotic lines. As if his vision were a black canvas that somebody had drawn on with white pencil.  
>This was when he tried to move his body, and realized he couldn't. He was bound, arms across his chest and legs stuck together.  
>Considering this fact alongside the white lines that filled his vision, Hero remembered the last image in his mind before he lost consciousness, and understood exactly where he was.  
>Hero screamed. He thrashed like mad as he tried to free himself from the horror that pressed in on his body from every direction.  
>As Hero exhausted himself, his screams resolved into incoherent crying and begging, until he was finally just repeating, "No no no no no", to himself.  
>Unnoticed by Hero during all this, something approached.

>Hero did not realize that he had a visitor to his prison until something touched the side of his face from outside its wrapping.  
>With renewed energy, Hero shouted, "NO!" as he began to helplessly thrash again.  
>Then came a voice in Hero's ears. It was a voice that he hadn't dared to hope he would hear, and in that moment he strained to listen, to make sure he hadn't simply gone crazy.  
>"Hero! HERO! Relax! It's me, Mari!"  
>"Mari?..." Hero replied, feeling as if he was about to cry.  
>"Yes, its me! Hold still and let me get this off your face!"  
>He felt hands tearing at the wrapping around his face. She had to tear through several layers, but at length, Hero was finally greeted by the smiling face of his beloved Mari.  
>"Oh thank god! Mari, please get me out of here!"  
>She gave him a patient look, "Relax. You're gonna be okay. I promise."  
>Just the feeling of Mari's soothing presence was enough to remove some of the terror of this situation.  
>He looked only at her.  
>He saw white lines and shapes behind her, but refused to look, knowing they could only be something awful  
>Focusing on her face, Hero thought Mari looked a little strange, noticing that she seemed to be more pale than he remembered, and were her lips grey? Hero was too frightened to care much.

>Still very panicked, Hero gained some composure and spoke, "Mari, please, we have to get out of here! Right now!" before pausing and adding, "God, I'm so glad you found me..."  
>Her hand was on the side of his face, "I'm glad I found you too... before something else did..."  
>Hero was confused. "Mari, something *did* find me! There's a giant spider somewhere around here!"  
>"Yeah... I know..." she replied, her expression seeming... embarrassed?  
>She quickly continued, "Okay, let me go ahead and cut your arms loose... Hold still for me."  
>She reached her hand to Hero's shoulder, which he couldn't see with the webbing still on his head.  
>Apparently producing an unseen knife of some kinds, Mari carefully made a shallow cut going down the left and right sides of Hero's cocoon.  
>"Okay, try your arms now."  
>Hero tugged at where his arms where secured, and the webbing at his sides split open, allowing his arms to easily slip out.  
>The first thing he did was hug Mari, shamelessly bursting into tears.  
>Still trying to be quiet because of the danger, he wept, "Mari, I was so scared...", as she soothed him, "Hero, its okay... everything's gonna be just fine.", and she hugged him back.

>Ending their embrace after a few moments, Hero sniffed and took a deep breath, looking down as he started tearing off some of the webbing still stuck to his head.  
>As Mari's stood directly up against his cocoon, He noticed she was dressed strangely... It looked like she was wearing some kind of tube-top with her midriff exposed, but as Hero looked directly at it, he realized her chest was wrapped in spider web.  
>She almost looked nude, as the webbing was only a little lighter than her skin. Although since when had Mari been that pale?  
>"Mari, what happened to your clothes?" he asked with a little blush. Hero thought it would be a really sexy look if not for the spider webbing.  
>"Oh! Um..." Mari looked down to her "tube top" before looking at Hero with an awkward expression, "I couldn't find anything in my size?" she joked, with an exaggerated shrug.  
>Hero laughed at her, his tension beginning to dissipate. This was why he loved her so much.  
>Still laughing a bit, Hero began to work his arms against the rest of his cocoon, saying, "Okay, can you help me get loose?" almost cheerfully.  
>Mari's arms shot out to grab his and stop him, "Wait!"  
>Hero looked at her with a concerned expression, hoping desperately that there wasn't going to be some delay in leaving this place.  
>With an unusual calm given the situation, Mari explained, "The rest of that cocoon is holding you up. If you tear the whole thing open, you'll fall."  
>Hero was confused. "Wait... what are you standing on-"

>As he asked, Hero leaned sideways to peer down past Mari's waist.  
>For the first time, he saw that his cocoon was attached to the thick ropes of a giant spider web, hanging high in the treetops.  
>More importantly, he saw the spider. It was directly below them, and had swallowed the lower half of Mari's body.  
>Frozen in shock, Hero's head tilted slightly to as he realized that, no, the spider hadn't swallowing her. Her torso simply came out of the spider.  
>His body felt as if it was in free-fall as he looked back up into Mari's face.  
>"Mari... There's a big spider down there..." He whimpered quietly.  
>"Yeah... I know..." she said, again sounding embarrassed.  
>Before he had time to react further, she leaned in towards him. She had a pleading expression in her eyes as she desperately said, "I'm still me, though..."  
>As she looked up at him desperately, two more pairs of eyes opened on her forehead, smaller but otherwise identical to her normal eyes, and all three pairs of eyes now looked up at him with that pleading expression.

>"Mari..." he said quietly, as his voice quivered. "Are...Are you a spider?  
>Eyes still desperate as she looked around, Mari pouted a bit, and Hero noticed for the first time that her lips were actually grey.  
>"You could call me an Arachnid-American if you want?", she said, trying to lead him into a smile.  
>Hero nodded his head vacantly, saying, "Oh. Ahaha..." feeling as if he'd gone completely mad.  
>Still dazed and not truly processing what he was seeing, he continued with questions, "Why did you attack me and put me in... this?"  
>Mari's six eyes flashed up to Hero's face with some annoyance at this question, "Well, if I'd just popped out and said, 'HI HERO!', what do you think you would've done?"  
>Hero, in picturing this scenario, felt his eyes drawn downward to the horror that lie just below Mari's belly-button. This couldn't be real.  
>He almost sounded like he was going to cry as he asked his last question pleadingly, "But... but *why* are you a spider?!"  
>She grimaced a little, "I don't know... I was born this way..."  
>Then she thought for a moment, her head tilting back and forth as her eyes made synchronized thinking movements during her consideration, "I'm probably a spider because you're afraid of them."  
>"That doesn't make sense!" Hero pleaded helplessly.  
>Mari sighed sadly. "Hero... baby, look, there's a lot that you don't know about this world..."

>With six eyes full of sympathy, she continued, "You aren't supposed to be here, Hero. You're supposed to be up there, in the sun."  
>She pointed upwards towards the black sky, and Hero noticed for the first time that each of her fingers was tipped with a short, sharp, black claw.  
>Mari continued, "But you're *not* up there, for whatever reason. And usually, when you-...well...when *people* fall down here, they just die, or worse, but you found *me* instead!"  
>"But you weren't a spider before! What happened?!" Hero pleaded with rising panic.  
>Mari grabbed his head with both hands, forcing him to look into her eyes. How had he not noticed until now that her eyes were yellow?  
>Her voice wasn't angry, but she spoke with some intensity, "Hero. I am not the Mari that sits up there on a blanket in the sun."  
>Her tone softened somewhat, "But there is no version of me that exists that doesn't love you."  
>She kissed him gently. Her grey lips parted, as she would accept nothing less than tasting his whole mouth.  
>Hero had never been kissed this way by Mari, but this was definitely Mari. Her gentle assertiveness was like a fingerprint in Hero's mind.

>When she finally broke the kiss and released his head, Mari gave Hero a sheepish smile, "Y'know... I'd always been planning to help you get over your fear of spiders. This situation just kinda makes it "do or die", y'know?"  
>Resisting the impulse to point his eyes downward, he shook his head with a far-off stare, "I really *really* hate spiders..."  
>Mari drew his attention back again with a hand on his cheek. Whispering, "Hero... Are you really telling me that you hate me?"  
>Hero was conflicted and regretted his words a little, "N-No! I just...", Hero paused as he traced his eyes down Mari's beautiful, inhumanly-white belly, just able to see all the things he didn't want to look at in his peripheral vision.  
>"I'm just... upset..."  
>Seeing Hero take her teasing so seriously, Mari was reminded of how innocent Heros from up above were.  
>"Well... I bet I know something that might cheer you up", she whispered suggestively.  
>Hero didn't pick up on her tone as he asked, "What's that?..."  
>Mari slowly leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Hero's head until her elbows rested behind his shoulders.  
>Her forearms curled upwards as she used her fingers to gently toy with the hair along the top of his head and back of his neck.  
>"Well first of all, let me ask you:", she whispered, now *very* suggestively, "If I tell you I'm gonna do something you'll like, will you trust me?"

>Hero looked hard at Mari, taking several deep breaths as he thought.  
>In every way, she was the Mari he knew. He could feel it.  
>Even seeing her unnaturally pale skin, her dark grey lips, her yellow eyes, and as she mischievously bit her tongue, he now saw her entire mouth was black, yet he still knew who she was.  
>Even knowing the horror below, he couldn't deny who she was.  
>He gave a tiny nod, almost to himself, and then looking into her eyes, said "Yeah..."  
>"Good", she smiled. "Then hold still for a minute."  
>Hero heard a noise from below and felt the giant web in which he hung shift.  
>He realized that Mari wasn't moving, but that her "other body" was.  
>He was afraid, "Wait! What are you doing!"  
>Mari cupped his face and kissed him briefly. "Shhhhh... I'm just getting a little web, okay? I'm only gonna touch you with my hands."  
>Processing these words along with what he'd heard and felt, Hero realized that she'd curled her... spider part... around behind him  
>With this knowledge, Hero slowly began to turn and look behind him in horror, but was stopped by Mari's hands, "Eyes right here, handsome."  
>Hero tried his best to focus only on Mari's face and voice, although now that he'd noticed that her tongue was black, it was a bit distracting to watch her talk.  
>She leaned forward again, now very close to his face, as she reached her hands out behind him to do something and continued to soothe him with her words.  
>"There's nothing to be afraid of... its just you and me here... there aren't any spiders for a million miles... just me."  
>Hero focused only on her words as he stared desperately into her rows of eyes.  
>Even knowing that some of them were... maybe not quite true, he still focused his mind on his trust for Mari.

>"There we go..." Mari said suddenly.  
>"Now hold still."  
>Hero didn't have time to decide whether he wanted to hold still or not as Mari's hands stretched a tight ring of web around his head, once again covering his eyes.  
>He was surprised, "Ah! What's this for!?" He almost reached for the blindfold, but was still focused on trusting Mari, and held himself back.  
>Mari explained, her voice rich with kindness and patience, "We're gonna play a game, okay? Its very easy."  
>She continued, "Here's how we play: Since you can't see, I'm gonna tell you what I'm doing and what's going on around you"  
>Hero felt a finger pointed at his chest, "All *you* have to do is believe every word that I tell you because you trust me. Can you do that for me?"  
>Hero was baffled by this game, but the stress of this situation was stretching his mind to the breaking point, and simply believing everything Mari said sounded much easier.  
>"O-okay..."

>"Good boy!", her voice sounded excited. "First of all, then, repeat after me: There are no spiders here"  
>"But!" Hero began to protest, before his mouth was covered by a finger, "No buts! I say it, and you believe it!"  
>Hero was conflicted about this, given that the theme of the game was "trust", but it felt nice to have Mari dragging him along, so he complied, "There are no spiders here."  
>"Good! Now: The *only* person here is your, frankly stunning, girlfriend"  
>Hero repeated, "The *only* person here-" Mari interrupted him with a giggle, "You don't have to repeat anymore, just listen"  
>Hero felt a little embarrassed, "Oh... sorry."  
>Mari continued, "Okay, so... I'm the only one here with you. Its just you and your gorgeous girlfriend. We're spending time together alone, and we have ALLLL day. You're feeling very relaxed..."  
>Hero let himself become lost in the picture Mari was painting, and did actually feel himself relaxing.  
>Mari gently took his hand in hers, and he heard some sort of rustling sound.  
>Mari pressed Hero's hand against her skin. He felt something soft poking his palm, "And Oh-by-the-way..." she whispered, "I'm completely naked."  
>Hero was a bright boy. He realized that the thing under his palm was her nipple. Irresistibly, the fingers on his hand were drawn inwards, as he sank his trembling fingers into her modest breast.  
>Mari had never been this brazen before... but Hero couldn't deny how much it excited him.

>"Oh... Mari..."  
>"Gooooood boy...", She encouraged.  
>Mari drew Hero close, whispering into his ear, "Hero... I love you... and I want you..."  
>Hero felt dizzy as his hips squirmed in response to these overwhelming words.  
>"Mari...!", he moaned, "Oh god! I love you too!"  
>He briefly felt her lips brush against his in response to this.  
>Then his blindfold was gone, and he was staring into Mari's face. Six beautiful yellow yes stared back at him, affixed to her eggshell-white skin above her dark grey lips.  
>She had a look of peaceful satisfaction on her face as she moved a little away from Hero, raising her arms slightly in an A shape, "Then accept me as I am."  
>Looking at her beautiful pale body, Hero swallowed as he realized she was making no effort to hide the dark black nipples that jutted out from her meager breasts.  
>Then he remembered the thing he didn't want to think about.  
>He forced himself to look down again, now able to see all of her as she moved back.  
>And there she was. Not "The spider", not "Mari's spider parts", not "The thing he didn't want to look at".  
>There was the rest of Mari, all sleek black chitin and segmented legs.  
>Hero looked, and he looked hard. Focusing even on the ring of leathery grey flesh that formed the attachment between Mari's white hips and... the rest of her body.  
>Hero breathed hard through his nose, lips tight as he came to grips with everything he was seeing.  
>He remembered Mari's words: "Accept me as I am.", and then looked into her eyes and nodded, "I do."

>Hero willed himself not to be shy as he again looked up and down Mari's naked form.  
>Then he noticed something... There was a little gap in her spider-chitin where a spider's mouth would usually be.  
>The gap wasn't a mouth. There were no mandibles or anything so horrific. Just smooth black chitin with a vertical gap that showed a shiny black from within.  
>Tracing his eyes, Mari bent down and put a hand over the gap he was looking at, blushing as she said, "Maybe don't look quite SO closely..."  
>She again closed the distance to Hero. She was clearly blushing, although the color this lent to her cheeks was a shade of grey rather than pink.  
>Hero had to admit that he was beginning to very much enjoy Mari's exotic appearance, as she closed the distance with six beautiful, yellow bedroom eyes.  
>He felt he could... No, he *definitely* could learn to live with her being a spider. He'd do anything for Mari's sake.

>When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled his face into her flat chest.  
>Hero returned her embrace, and noticed one of her black nipples was directly in front of his face.  
>In a moment of uncharacteristic boldness, he gave it a big-wet kiss. Feeling this was perhaps a good baby-step to getting used to her other inhuman characteristics.  
>Mari produced a little giggle as he did so, which made Hero happy.  
>Then Mari grew quiet for a moment. "Hero...", she said softly.  
>As he looked up, she seemed nervous. Her black tongue quickly licked her grey lips.  
>Now she barely whispered, "Hero... I want you inside me."  
>Hero gave a small, shuddering gasp at these words, as he felt his hips suddenly tense, releasing a fresh wave of hormones into his blood.  
>Hero was dizzy. He'd thought about these things, but had always imagined a scenario with Mari in a wedding dress, although she always joked about wanting to carry *him* across the threshold...  
>This situation felt raw and primal. Mari was gentle as always, but also a wanton and aggressive creature who knew what she wanted.  
>Hero was just a boy who'd never seen a girl naked before.  
>Still facing her, he turned his eyes downward passively, almost submissively, "If... If you want to..."

>She wanted to.  
>She quickly released Hero and moved downward extending her index finger and using the short claw on the end to cut the bottom half of his cocoon down a little lower.  
>Amid all the various shocks of the last several minutes, Hero had completely forgotten that the bottom half of his body was still cocooned.  
>Opening the front of the cocoon down to his knees, she exposed the relevant parts of Hero's pajama pants.  
>Mari looked up at Hero with mischief in her eyes as she took the same claw and gently cut his pajama pants down the middle.  
>"H-HEY!" he exclaimed, his already-hard cock exposed to the air, but now his pants were ruined.  
>"What am I supposed to wear now?" he almost-pouted.  
>Mari gave him a patient smile, "Don't worry about it."

>Now Mari raised up again, gently cupping Hero's face in her hands, "I promise I'll make this good for you", she whispered.  
>Hero honestly couldn't imagine any scenario where that wasn't the case, but accepted her assurances with a blushing nod.  
>His smile faded, however, as he realized that Mari was much closer. They were face to face, chest to chest, stomach to stomach, and his hips were up against something... hard and smooth.  
>Seeing his concern, Mari acted quickly. She kissed Her passionately as she reached her hand down.  
>Hero stiffened as she touched his cock, then relaxed trustingly into her manipulations.  
>She maneuvered his cock as she kissed him, not giving him time for doubt or second thoughts, and when he was in place, she moved her body forward, and to Hero, everything became softness.  
>He cried out, "Ahhh~" in surprise, breaking their kiss.  
>Mari slowly breathed in with a subtle shudder before smiling into his face, "You're inside me."

>Hero blinked a few times, trying to wrap his head around these sensations on his virgin cock.  
>His face switched rapidly between shock, questioning, and an expression that was almost like agony.  
>Mari smiled affectionately as she watched his face. She enjoyed this moment more than anything.  
>As Hero's expression slowly softened and the shock faded, Mari watched, waiting for just the perfect moment to...  
>Then, as she sensed the time was right, she used all her legs, leveraged against the web around her, to push her pelvis forwards and backwards in tiny strokes.  
>Using her arms to make sure Hero didn't fall out, she thoroughly enjoyed the sound of his helpless, "Oh God"s, and "Mari"s as she flooded his body with intense pleasure.  
>Hero helplessly attempted to regain his composure, but Mari had taken the lead and wasn't holding back.  
>He'd always been helpless against her, but now it was all he could do to not collapse into a complete mess on the spot.  
>He held her head with both hands, desperately staring into her eyes as an endless series of shameful expressions crossed his face.  
>He wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the words and keep them in his head long enough to say them.  
>Mari smiled knowingly as she enjoyed the pleasure of both her body, and tormenting Hero, and decided to help him out.

>"Hero..." she whispered into his face.  
>He looked up at her bleary-eyed.  
>"Tell me you love me."  
>"I love you!" he cried as he was ravished.  
>"Tell me you'll be with me forever."  
>Hero desperately pawed at her in ecstasy as he gasped, "I'll be with you forever."  
>Mari shifted herself even closer, clutching Hero tightly and not giving him any room to squirm as she rubbed pleasure into his body vigorously.  
>"Tell me you're mine." She said, staring straight into his eyes as he was trapped and couldn't look away.  
>Hero completely lost his composure as she pleasured him so intensely while restraining him, gasping over and over, "I'm yours! I'm yours! Please! Oh god! I'm yours!"  
>Mari could feel how close he was, as she wrapped her two front legs around behind his knees for stability and worked her pelvis into him at a manic pace.  
>Hero cried out without restraint as he came. And endless "AHHHHHHHH" that sounded almost like crying as his body felt like it was breaking for the girl he loved.  
>Hero, lost in the all-consuming sensation of orgasm, didn't notice at all as Mari leaned forward over the left side of his head and bit deeply into his shoulder.

>Hero's cry as he came mixed with a pain that he didn't understand.  
>As his cock pulsed, and his blood thundered within him, he held Mari in his arms, thinking, "There's nothing wrong with spiders. I'm in love with a spider."  
>It took several seconds for his orgasm to fade enough that he realized his shoulder was hurting significantly.  
>Mari pulled her head back from where she'd been leaning towards that pain.  
>"Ow..." Hero complained as he idly reached his right hand towards the discomfort.  
>He felt moisture.  
>Thinking he was bleeding, he pulled his hand back quickly to find that the moisture was actually black in color.  
>Finally looking at Mari, who touched his face affectionately, Hero didn't want to spoil the moment with accusations, but he had to ask, "Did... did you do something?"  
>Her face showed nothing but sweet sympathy as she said, "Baby... don't be afraid. We're already past the only part that hurts..."

>Hero didn't comprehend these words as his train of thought was interrupted by a renewed, slow pulsing from his cock.  
>He'd finished cumming several moments ago, yet his cock didn't seem to get the message.  
>He felt weak as the renewed pleasure rushed through him, although his shoulder no longer hurt.  
>He leaned against Mari for support, with his head on her shoulder.  
>Looking over her shoulder, his eyes fell, for the first time, on the back of her spider-body.  
>Like the rest of it, it was all shiny black chitin, except the bulbous abdomen at the very back, which featured a bright red shape similar to an hourglass.  
>Hero recognized this, but couldn't remember what it meant, as Mari whispered next to him,  
>"There there, my love... just let everything out...Everything's going to be okay..."  
>Hero heard these words and felt an escalating pleasure as his body twitched and spasmed in endless orgasm.  
>After a while, he could no longer understand Mari's words, but still enjoyed the sound of her lovely voice.  
>Numbly, his head tilted backwards as his vision darkened and he could only feel melting pleasure.  
>He stared upwards into the treetops of the monochrome forest and its pitch-black sky, feeling peaceful.  
>Mari's webs were everywhere, with what seemed to be hundreds of little pouches hanging in the webs.  
>Barely seeing anymore, Hero's eyes turned to the closest pouch, old and nearly empty, with rags hanging from it.  
>No longer aware of his body at all, as Hero's consciousness faded, he thought, "How did my PJs get up there?", and he mercifully had no more time to even begin to process such a question.  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers here.  
> Just so its less obscure, let me explain the monster.
> 
> Like most things in Black Space, Spider-Mari individually doesn't represent a huge part of Sunny's psychology. That being said, she personifies his negative feelings about his sister as it relates to her relationship with Hero, where Sunny views her as the dominant partner.
> 
> Within Black Space, she lives in a forest, and her presence in that forest makes it magnetic to stray Heros who happen to fall into Black Space. She has loved and eaten many many Heros.
> 
> I also wanted to point out: Mari hides her true intentions in this story but she is not a deceiver. Every time a Hero falls into her forest, she is completely sincere as she begs them for acceptance, and then loves them to death and eats them.


End file.
